


If you can't sleep... we could have sex

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Funny, M/M, anyway it's got everything you guys wanted, let's say a tiny bit of smut, well when I say smut...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Okay, stay relaxed. It feels good right?” - he asked  as he started adding force into his movements. Aaron let out another moan or two and Robert could feel himself getting hard.Or...Funny little scenario about two idiots and their night. I'm sure it's a common thing between them.





	If you can't sleep... we could have sex

“If you can't sleep... we could have sex?” - said Robert after he witnessed the tossing and turning his husband was doing for the last half an hour or so.

 

“Is everything about sex with ya?” - asked Aaron as he looked over his shoulder. He was smirking.

 

“Well, I really wanna finish this book...” - started Robert as he lifted it in his hand. He spent the last two nights reading in bed. It was really a mistake to get him that sci-fi book. Aaron blamed Liv. It was her Christmas present. - “...but I would make sacrifices for you.” - he said grinning. He also closed the book carefully, placing the bookmark in its place.

 

“How thoughtful.” - chuckled Aaron as he turned on his back. Robert immediately came closer to him to run a hand up from his waist to his neck. - “I appreciate the offer but, my back is killing me.” - winced Aaron.

 

“You shouldn't have given Ellis time off. I don't like when you're overdoing things.” - sighed Robert stroking his cheek.

 

“I'm fine Robert, it's just a muscle. I'm sure it'll be good in a day or two.”

 

“You want a massage?” - he asked. Aaron raised his eyebrows as he looked at his husband. Massages with him almost every time turned into something sexual. - “No funny business. I promise.” - said Robert. He literally could read Aaron's thoughts, but that's what you get when you marry your soulmate.

 

“You know I'd love to... “ - said Aaron. He wasn't talking about the massage. - “But...”

 

“No, I know. It's okay, come closer. And turn around.” - he said while he get off the bed to find that oil he bought before Christmas. Aaron always said it was too poncy and he's not letting Robert use any of it, but secretly he loved it. There was a hint of vanilla in it, but Aaron could swear that sometimes it was exactly like Robert's shower gel. Maybe that's why he got it. - “Did you take anything?” - asked Robert as he came back to the bed, kneeling next to Aaron.

 

“Erm.. yeah after I got home.” - he answered with a muffled voice. His head was dropped, resting on his arms. He tried to be comfortable.

 

“You've been in pain since then? Why didn't you say so you idiot!” - hissed Robert as he punched his shoulder.

 

“Ouch. I thought you were suppose to make this better...” - he answered rolling his eyes. Fortunately Robert didn't see any of that. He was busy huffing and puffing as he opened the bottle to pour a fair amount on Aaron's back. - “That's cold.” - he winced again.

 

“It'll heat up, don't be a baby.” - said Robert as he touched him slowly. It almost immediately earned him a moan out of Aaron. He started smiling, he loved this reaction from his husband. He wasn't even sure Aaron knew that he was moaning.

 

“That's good.” - sighed Aaron. Robert felt some tension in his shoulders but it seemed like he already started relaxing. He moved his hands down his back then he suddenly stopped, and Aaron felt as Robert straddled him. ' _It must be more comfortable for him in this way as well_.' He thought. He didn't think much of it really. He was busy concentrating on Robert's hands on his back travelling down. - “Hmm yeah there.” - he groaned as Robert found the main problem.

 

“Okay, stay relaxed. It feels good right?” - he asked as he started adding force into his movements. Aaron let out another moan or two and Robert could feel himself getting hard. He didn't say it, didn't want to break Aaron's concentration, although he was almost sure he could feel him. The pose he was in... Aaron had to know how all of this affected him. He had to feel it against him. But he didn't say a word. Neither of them did.

 

“You're doing this on purpose right?” - asked Aaron after five minutes of silence.

 

“You what?” - said Robert as he stopped his hands.

 

“You wanna work me up here.” - he whispered.

 

“No.” - he said pouting. - “I just wanted to help you.”

 

“By giving me a boner.” - he laughed.

 

“Sorry... it's not my fault that you enjoy this.” - he said offended as he sat back on the bed.

 

“Calm down.” - scoffed Aaron turning on his back. - “I never said it was a bad thing.” - he didn't get a response so he reached out to touch Robert's arm. - “Hey. I was joking.” - he smiled. - “Come on, don't be like that.”

 

“You said you're not in the mood and I respect that.” - he said still sulking.

 

“Robert....”

 

“Goodnight Aaron.” - he said suddenly turning on his side, switching off the lamp. Leaving Aaron there, in the dark... in a complete shock. _'What the hell was that?'_ He thought. He lay behind Robert before he leaned on his elbow to look over his face. He was awake. He saw that much. He got his hand on his arm, slowly moving it up and down.

 

“Robert, you're not really mad right?” - he asked. He really had no idea why he was behaving like a five year old. - “Come on.” - he whispered in his ear as he kissed his neck. He pressed himself against Robert's back so he could feel him.

 

“What?” - asked Robert suddenly. Aaron was so focused on getting him in a better mood, he didn't realize that Robert almost burst out laughing. It was way too easy to wind Aaron up. - “Wait a minute” – he heard Aaron before he made him turn on his back. That's when he saw Robert smiling like an idiot. - “Are you for real?” - he asked.

 

“You should've seen your face.”

 

“You're unbelievable.” - he scoffed as he pushed away Robert.

 

“Aww does that mean you don't want me to finish that massage?”

 

“Get stuffed.” - laughed Aaron. - “I thought you were sulking.”

 

“What for? Come on Aaron.... why do you think it always ends in sex?”

 

“Because you're a needy bastard?”

 

“Because..” - he started as he straddled Aaron. - ”My hands on you are driving you mad.” - he said as he started grinding down on him - “...and seeing you so out of it..... you have no idea what that does to me.” - he whispered before he kissed him. His hands were gripping both of Aaron's wrists, but he couldn't stop himself. He had to release him in order to slip his hand in his pants. - “How about.... a different kind of massage.”

 

“Yeah.” - said Aaron right away. - “Do it.”

 

“I don't know.” - said Robert slowing down. Aaron missed the friction so bad he started to buckle up his hips to get something... anything out of this situation. - “You did say, that everything is about sex with me.....” - continued Robert. He was teasing him, they both knew that.

 

“No I ….ahh I didn't mean that.” - moaned Aaron already out of breath.

 

“No?”

 

“No....just.... come on Robert!”

 

“Do you want something.... Azza?”

 

“Arghh... shut up.” - he hissed as he flipped them over. - “Stay there.” - he said to him before he gave him a kiss. - “Don't move.” - he added as he left the bed to get the lube. - “I'm in charge now.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> or twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
